


The Witch and the Bitch: No Shame

by TerribleAndRed



Series: Red is the Warmest Color: Cersei and Melisandre are Ice and Fire [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Daddy Issues, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Femslash, Fingering, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, High School, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Witch, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Cersei, POV First Person, POV Melisandre of Asshai, POV Multiple, Shower Sex, Tattoos, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Trichophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Wine, Witchcraft, Witches, f/f - Freeform, haircut, pov melisandre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed
Summary: ASOIAF/Game of Thrones modern high school AU. Second installment of "The Witch and The Bitch," an ongoing, multi-part modern high school AU Melsi (Melisandre/Cersei) series.When Cersei's father Tywin disapproves of her same-sex relationship with Melisandre, she rebels against her controlling father and "the Lannister legacy" and needs her girlfriend's help fixing the mess her teen angst creates.





	1. The Lion Roars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Witch and the Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133714) by [TerribleAndRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed). 



Tywin Lannister sat at the head of the dinner table, Jaime seated to his right, Cersei on the left, and Tyrion one step removed from Tywin, sitting next to Jaime. When the twins and Tyrion got an email from Tywin saying he’d be in town on Friday and they needed to have “a family discussion,” they all knew something was wrong. Of course Tywin only ever emailed them instead of texting them, because “he always has to be so formal, he’s not a normal dad. He acts like we’re his employees instead of his children” Cersei said to Melisandre as they lay in bed naked together, Cersei looking at her emails on her phone with annoyance. Mel stroked the top of Cersei’s golden head. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Probably something about Tyrion acting up again.” Cersei rolled her eyes. “If we had a family meeting every time Tyrion acted up, we’d never leave the dining room.” She took a swig of red wine from the bottle next to her bed and pecked her girlfriend on the cheek. “So you can’t stay over tomorrow night because of this stupid meeting, but he’s jetting off to god knows where soon after, so I’ll text you when he’s gone, okay?” “Okay,” Mel smiled, embracing Cersei into a cuddle. Cersei and Melisandre had been dating for long enough that they were open about their relationship to everyone, and were the newest power couple of Westeros High—open to everyone but Tywin, of course. But he was home so infrequently that he hardly even seemed to notice the redhead wearing only red that sometimes hung around the living room drinking wine and and listening to records with Cersei, sitting  _ very  _ close to her.

Tywin raised his glass of wine. “To the Lannisters!” he intoned, his deep voice ringing through the room. Jaime and Cersei raised their glasses and Tyrion rolled his eyes before doing the same: “to the Lannisters!” They all took a sip, and Cersei felt the heat of Tywin’s gaze on her arm as she raised her glass to her lips, her long sleeve moving upwards to reveal the small new tattoo on her wrist: “hear me roar” in a delicate cursive. Mel’s powers kept growing stronger, and as she had traced the letters on Cersei’s wrist, Cersei felt a tingling sensation, both from her girlfriend’s touch and from the strange magic that left black ink along the path Mel traced.

“Cersei,” Tywin said, glaring at her, “what is on your wrist?” Cersei smiled to herself,  _ when he sees what it says he won’t mind. He will be proud! _ , and brought her wrist under his gaze. “It’s our family motto. Family means everything to me, and having this on me reminds me of the importance of our family whenever I look at it.” “You shouldn’t need a tattoo permanently on your body to remind you of the importance of this family,” Tywin sneered. “You’re a child! You cannot alter your body like that.” “Father, I’m 18. I’m legally an adult. I can do what I want with my body. I’ll be in college this time next year.” “Yes, I know that well enough, since I had to buy your way into a good college with your lackluster grades and without any teachers willing to write you recommendations after you've called most of them ‘cunts’ to their faces.” Cersei retracted her wrist from him and folded her hands under the table. _ You’ll never be good enough for him. Nothing you can do will make him respect you. Nothing. Don’t cry, you idiot, don’t cry. And at least there’s no way he can see the lion tattoo on your upper back.  _  Tyrion snorted with laughter, and Tywin shifted his gaze to his youngest son. “What do you find so funny? I called this meeting because all three of you are acting up and I had to talk some sense into you to keep the family name in good standing. Tyrion, did you really think that trying to get into a strip club with a fake ID would really work when you’re 15 and the only dwarf in the city, who everyone here knows? I had to pay the police station good money to keep it off your record.” Jaime cut in, “Father, he is a person with dwarfism, not a dwarf.” Tyrion gulped his wine. “I was just putting the ‘imp’ in ‘pimp’!” he said, and raised his glass with a wink, as Cersei rolled her eyes. “So clever” she sneered at him, “always  _ so _ clever.” 

Jaime looked downcast towards the floor. “My son,” Tywin said looking at him, his voice a bit softer for his favorite child, “you’d been excelling on the swim team, and suddenly you dropped out? I’m disappointed in you. Luckily you’re still a star quarterback, but explain dropping swim team.” Cersei struggled to hold in laughter.  _ Yeah, it’ll go over really well with dad when he learns that Mel showed Jaime a vision in the flames of Coach Tully going down on Vice Principal Barristan Selmy, and that he was so heartbroken about his crush Coach Brynden The Blackfish having a boyfriend that he quit the swim team immediately, after only joining it because of his crush on Coach Tully. I told him students and teachers couldn’t fuck, but that fool still kept on hoping! _ “I’m doing football, basketball, track and field,  _ and  _ I have regular reading tutoring. Swim team was just too much to have in addition to all of that. I had to drop something to have more time to focus on my studies, and swim team was the one I felt least invested in. I’m sorry to disappoint you, father. But keeping up with my studies is my first priority so that I can be the best businessman I can be and follow in your footsteps.” Cersei rolled her eyes.  _ The only reason he’s inheriting dad’s business is because of what’s between his legs. It should be me, but the precious son who can hardly even read or write gets main ownership. Even Tyrion would be a better fit. He’s at least more clever.  _ Tywin nodded at Jaime. “I understand, son. I appreciate your openness with me.” At that point, Cersei couldn’t contain herself, and burst out laughing.  _ Everything this man believe about his children is built on a lie. He’ll never know that Jaime and I fucked for years, or who his true heir should be _ .

“You! You have less to laugh about than your younger brother!” Tywin shouted at Cersei. She grew silent and her heart stopped. The lion had roared, and made the lioness feel like a little cub again. “The Lannister legacy should be our top priority. And you are beshmiching our legacy! You are the talk of the town, going around with...with…” his eyes narrowed in disgust “some tramp who’s almost been expelled multiple times for setting things on fire from a school she’s only able to attend on a scholarship! You’ve been seen kissing her, holding hands with her, all over town. I cannot have any degenerates in this family. There are plenty of suitable matches you can find, and you choose...that? If you must prance around like a whore all over town, at least pick a suitable mate from a good family, someone like Loras Tyrell.”

Tyrion cackled. “Loras Tyrell is gayer than Liberace and Elton John hosting a  _ Drag Race  _ viewing party together. Everyone knows that.”

“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!” Tywin roared, standing up. Cersei sat still in silence and he looked towards her. “This….disgusting thing you’re doing, you will end it immediately. For the Lannister legacy to continue, we need heirs, and you need a suitable  _ male _ partner to produce heirs.” Cersei tried to think of a comeback, but she felt as though her brain was frozen. Looking down at her lap, she said “father, please…” “I won’t hear another word from you. You want to prove you’re truly a Lannister? No silly tattoo will do that. Only your actions. No daughter of mine is going to be called a dyke. We have a reputation to uphold and a legacy to carry out.” Still standing, he paused. “That’s all I have to say. I’m boarding a flight for Los Angeles tonight, but wanted to stop here to talk some sense into you.” He scanned the room, the twins sitting quietly while Tyrion poured himself more wine.  “So these are my  _ children _ ” he said, shaking his head, and stormed out of the room. The three Lannister siblings looked at one another in awkward silence, until Cersei’s green eyes flashed in the way they did whenever she had a new idea. She ran up the stairs as quickly as possible, her heart pounding with a mixture of rage and excitement when overcome with this idea. 


	2. No Shame

_Babe, can you come over asap? It’s really urgent. I fucked up and I need your help._

When Mel saw this text from Cersei on her phone, she grew nervous. Cersei had her “family meeting” with Tywin earlier that day. Melisandre feared almost no one—few could match her powers—but she feared Tywin Lannister. Every time he saw her at the Lannister mansion, she could feel him judging her. When she looked in the flames she saw that he had hired a private detective to track Cersei and Jaime’s activity, but she didn’t tell Cersei because she didn’t want to scare her and make her more paranoid. Also seemingly indomitable, like Melisandre, Cersei only feared one man: her father. She longed to please him, to prove her worth to him, but he only ever praised Jaime. That afternoon, Mel found a dark room and lit a flame, peering into it to see what transpired during the family meeting. It was as she expected—Tywin knew about her and Cersei, and he wouldn’t let them be together. _But nothing can keep us apart_ , Mel thought. _Out with the old, in with the new. His old-fashioned bigotry is the way of the past_. “Yes, I’ll come over,” Mel texted back. “Great,” Cersei wrote, “I’ll order you a car.” “You can’t pick me up yourself?” “I can’t; you’ll understand when you get here. I can’t really leave my room.” “Okay.” The car arrived in a few minutes, and soon Mel was at the front door of the Lannister mansion.

She rang the doorbell, and Jaime answered. “Hi Jaime,” she said, and smiled at him. He smiled back, softly. Things had been really awkward at first, of course, when Cersei broke the news to him that she wanted to date Mel exclusively, and for a time he made sure his jock friends gave Mel a hard time at school. But as time passed, Jaime seemed to seem relieved to unload the burden of hiding his secret, and of having to deal with Cersei’s whims and cruelties. Mel didn’t mind any of those cruelties; she could give as good as she got, and their fights always turned into their best sex. Mel knew that Cersei’s bitchiness came from pain, and she knew pain. Mel had never known her parents, and envied Cersei’s wealth and family connections, but saw how deeply the death of Cersei’s mother and the indifference of her father impacted her, hardened her, so that she presented a vicious exterior that could only melt when she was in Mel’s arms. Recently, Jaime even started dating one of his basketball teammates, Brienne, the only girl allowed on the team. Cersei dismissed her as “an ugly oaf” and “a pathetic choice for a rebound,” but her jealousy vanished when Melisandre’s lips met hers.

“Is she upstairs?” Mel asked Jaime, walking inside. “Yep. She’s locked in her room and won’t let anyone in. Father’s gone, as usual, so I guess try knocking on the door.” Mel raced upstairs, holding up her long red skirt so she wouldn’t trip. Outside Cersei’s room, she could hear loud, angry music blasting—PJ Harvey’s _Rid of Me_ , an album they loved listening to together on Cersei’s expensive vinyl setup. PJ singing _don’t you, don’t you wish you, never, never met her!_ blared from indoors. Mel knocked. “It’s me.” She heard footsteps scurry to the front door to unlock it, and then scurry away. When Mel entered the room, it was empty; Cersei was hiding in the bathroom ( _lucky spoiled girl, getting to have a bathroom attached to her room_ ) _._ She then knocked on the bathroom door, yelling over the music, “can I come in? But can I turn the music down first?” She heard a stifled sob from inside the bathroom. “Yeah, you can turn it off.” Melisandre took the needle off the record. She knocked on the bathroom door again. “Can I come in now?” “Open the door slowly,” Cersei said, “it’s not a pretty sight.”

Melisandre’s heart pounded as she opened the door, and then her heart stopped when she saw Cersei sitting on the floor, surrounded by piles of her long golden hair, with what was left of it hanging around her chin in a jagged style, as though she’d just grabbed chunks of it and chopped away without even looking in a mirror. Scissors lay on the countertop, and the shorn blonde hair that had curled at the bottom of her waist shone like the sun as it lay on the floor. “I’m a fucking mess!” she said, laughing and crying at the same time. Melisandre knelt down onto the floor and held Cersei, stroking the back of her short, uneven hair. “What happened? What did he say?” “Oh just...you know, the usual bullshit about the Lannister legacy and how we must protect it and look good and perfect and...and…” “and he knows about us.” Cersei looked at Melisandre, her green eyes shining with tears. “And he called me a degenerate, and said that our relationship was a blemish on ‘the family name.’ So when I got upstairs I was just like, ‘fuck the family name, fuck keeping up appearances, fuck it all.’ And when I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I saw the perfect daughter he wants to show off like a trophy with her long golden hair, and something came over me...I just said ‘Fuck him, Fuck it. I’m not his golden child.’” Her chest heaved with both sobs and laughter. But even with her hair looking a mess and her face red from crying, every tear rolling out was like an expensive pearl Melisandre was grateful to afford. “I’m so stupid and cliche! Chopping off my perfect hair myself in a fit of rage like some emo girl on tv! But can you help me at least look more presentable?”

“I have many powers, but hairstyling isn’t really one of them. I’ve never even had my own hair cut,” Melisandre replied, “the Lord of Light forbids it of his followers. But you can afford any great hairstylist you want, and I love you looking any way, you know that, right?” she said, stroking Cersei’s arm as she sat down on the floor with her. “I love you too,” Cersei said, gazing at her. “But help me, please. I can’t go out in public looking like this. If I go out to a salon people will see me!” Melisandre sighed. “Okay, fine. I’ll do my best. Is there any style you ’re thinking of in particular?” “Mel, if I was thinking of style at all I wouldn’t have ruined myself like this in the first place. Just do whatever you can with what’s left of ‘my beautiful golden crown,’ like father always described it.” “Okay babe,” Mel replied “but you’re not ruined. You’re more than your hair. Your ferocious intelligence, that sharp wit, what you do to me with your mouth...that matters more to me than long hair. And I’ll make you look chic.”

Cersei scoffed, “Chic? Oh, don't you start using that filthy little word, chic! Whoever invented that ought to be spanked in public. Fucking chic!” They both started laughing. _No matter how sad she gets, the lioness will always roar_ , Melisandre thought with a smile. “Let’s clean you up” Cersei stood up, and laughed as she looked in the mirror, her cheeks wet with tears. “What a goddamn mess.” She wasn’t wrong; this looked like a five year old let loose with child-proof scissors during art class.  _**"**_ I'm going to put the record back on, okay? More fun with angsty music playing. Really amps up the teen rebellion vibe," Melisandre said to delay, putting the needle back on the record. _"Hey I'm one big queen/No one can stop me"_ PJ Harvey sang, in words that could've come from Cersei's mouth. Mel walked back to a Cersei, trying to look defiant but whose tear-stained cheeks gave away her fear. Melisandre closed her eyes. " _Lord of Light, help me make this look good_ ," Melisandre whispered to herself, as she picked up the scissors. " _R’hllor, tell me what to do."_ And then, He delivered as always. She saw a vision in her head of how Cersei’s hair should look, and the vision looked so good that it made her start to feel a bit wet. _Let’s go_. “Take off your shirt so we make less of a mess” Cersei complied. “Hold still,” Mel said and cut off a big chunk from the back of Cersei’s head. “Bitch, are you going to make me bald?” “No, don’t worry, just shorter in the back and longer in the front. Trust me, okay?” Mel took one hand and cupped it over Cersei’s breast, stroking her nipple. Cersei smiled. “I trust you.” 

Mel cut away away the bulk of the back of Cersei’s hair, exposing the nape of her long, delicate neck, a neck Mel had always loved to bite but would now have easier access to.The music set the mood as it played,  _"I'll tell you my name/F-U-C-K/Fifty foot queenie/Force ten hurricane."_ Moving to Cersei’s left side, Mel held the remaining hair in between her fingers and cut away at the thick hair, the sound of hair crunching between the blades and falling to the floor filling Cersei with a mixture of excitement and terror. As Mel placed hair to snip at between her fingers, she had less to grab until the hair on Cersei’s head lay flat and smooth against her head, in short pieces that Mel tucked behind Cersei’s ear. Cersei’s chest itched with the hair on it, and she playfully blew some hair off her nose. Melisandre furrowed her brow. “I need to grab something from Jaime’s room. I‘ll be right back.” Before Cersei could yell to protest, Melisandre had already sped out the door into the room next door, where she grabbed Jaime’s clippers from his bathroom, and ran back into Cersei’s. “Okay, don’t freak out at this part babe. I’m just cleaning up the back.” Cersei closed her eyes as Mel held her head forward, her chin near her chest, and she heard a buzzing noise as Mel placed the clippers on her bare neck and guided them up. Cersei felt them vibrating on her sensitive nape as Mel buzzed the stray hairs dangling from the back of her newly-short hairline, leaving length on top falling down one side to her chin, which drew attention to her sharp cheekbones and framed her eyes and jawline (imagine this: [ http://www.celebzz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/lena-headey-heads-to-jimmy-kimmel-live-_10.jpg ](http://www.celebzz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/lena-headey-heads-to-jimmy-kimmel-live-_10.jpg) , <http://rebloggy.com/post/1k-television-game-of-thrones-500-jimmy-kimmel-live-lena-headey-cersei-lannist/89196993894>).

Mel couldn’t resist—she cleared the tufts of hair off Cersei’s nape with her fingers and kissed it, which made Cersei sigh. But back to business— Mel reparted Cersei’s hair into a side part and ran her fingers through her her new side bangs. _"Hey I'm the king of the world/You ought to hear my song,"_ PJ sang as Mel's fingertips grazed her lover's hair. Cersei would have a little something to still play with and touch; it was so sexy how she was always touching and playing with her hair. Mel brushed the short strands neatly, combing through them with her long fingers. Cersei stared ahead in the mirror nervously, and grabbed Mel's ass. She leaned over to pull out the hand mirror in the front drawer, and picked it up to examine the back of her neat hairline. Cersei stroked Mel’s cheek. “You did amazingly, babe. It looks so good! Is there anything you can’t do?” She turned around and stared at Melisandre in the eyes, and quickly took off Mel’s dress, pinning her down onto the floor atop the piles of hair, which itched Mel’s back as they lay down kissing passionately. She stood up and looked in the mirror again, pushing the longer side of her short hair off her face with one hand and running the fingers of her other hand up and down her neck in disbelief, feeling it bare for the first time since she was an infant. Tywin always insisted his daughter have long, feminine hair ever since she was too little to have a say in the matter. She remembered being about four and asking her parents, when her mother was still alive, if she could get her hair cut like Jaime's so that she would no longer have to deal with all the tangles she got from wrestling her brother and practicing cartwheels in the backyard. _"It hurts when you pull the knots out, mommy. Can't you please cut the tangles out? Jaime's head doesn't hurt."_   Tywin and Joanna had laughed her off. But that was the past. Melisandre stood up too, and kissed Cersei behind her newly-exposed ears. Mel used her hands to ruffle Cersei’s hair, giving it some body and volume. “Go on, shake your head, love! See how it feels!” Cersei did, and giggled as she shook her head. “It feels really good, really...light. Besides, you have plenty of hair for the both of us,” she said, pulling on Melisandre’s long hair to draw their faces together for a kiss. Melisandre grabbed Cersei around the waist and raked her fingers up and down Cersei’s bare back, which shuddered with pleasure. _"Glory glory/Lay it all on me/Fifty foot Queenie"_

Suddenly, Cersei pulled back. “One last step,” she said, and pulled a box out from the cabinet. “Seriously?” Melisandre asked. “You can afford the best stylists in the world, and you bought box dye?” Cersei shrugged. “I got it as a whim a while back, last time Father made me feel like shit. I just wanted to do something impulsive to assert my independence or whatever teen angst bullshit I was feeling, but I wasn’t ready then. But now, with you, I am.” “Isn’t he going to freak out to see you with dark hair, though? Being a blonde babe is, like, the entire Lannister legacy..” Cersei tilted her head to the right and raised an eyebrow. “Just get on with it.” As Mel put on the gloves, she noticed Cersei’s hands were trembling. “You sure you want to do this, love? A drastic haircut is already a lot for one day, but a total color change too?” “Yeah, it’s scary, but I’m so ready. I’ve been thinking about it for years. With my hair short and blonde, I look too much like Jaime, and that’s creepy. And anyways, hair grows back.” She shook the bottle with the developer and dye together until the liquid turned dark brown, and then handed it to Melisandre, who squeezed it onto her gloved hands and rubbed it through Cersei’s scalp, running it through her short strands and sensually running her fingers through Cersei’s scalp for a soothing scalp massage. “I feel a lot more relaxed now” Cersei said. “Father is going to _flip_ and I don’t give a fuck!” “Well, maybe you should give a fuck about the state of this bathroom,” Mel said. “We have 20 minutes to wait until you rinse the dye out; let’s clean up.” Mel grabbed a broom from the kitchen downstairs, and the two girls swept up the masses of long blonde hair into one pile. “We have to give it a formal farewell,” Mel said, and took out her lighter. The hair burst into flames, which danced in Mel’s red and Cersei’s green eyes, and they looked at one another sadly. Cersei's hands reflexively went to stroke the hair that usually lay over her breast, like she usually did whenever she was deep in thought, but retracted her hand, surprised when she realized her long locks were gone. “I’ll miss it, especially having you do all those intricate braided styles on me” Cersei said, “but I can’t _wait_ to see Father’s face. And everyone at school’s faces” she smirked. Mel would miss Cersei’s long golden hair too, but, as Cersei entered the shower and washed the dark brown dye out of her hair, Mel put out the fire and thought about how much fun it would be to be the one to keep Cersei’s hair well-trimmed and to stroke and bite the back of her neck. Since she was already naked, she jumped into the shower with Cersei and washed the rest of the dye out of her hair, rubbing her scalp in a way that made Cersei moan with pleasure, rubbing her finger on Cersei’s clit in a figure-8 pattern.

From behind, she kept stroking Cersei’s hair with one hand and her opening with another, inserting one finger in, then two, then more. Cersei went “Mmmmm, yes” and grabbed Mel’s breast with one hand as Mel continued to finger her. Cersei’s legs started shaking and squeezed Mel’s breast more intensely, and she let out a soft moan as she came before her legs steadied.  

When all the excess dye had washed out and they left the shower, Cersei yawned. With her hair a rich dark brown, her green eyes shone brighter. “Today has been exhausting. Let’s go to bed?” Melisandre paused, “but your dad...what if he finds out I was here tonight?” Cersei clasped Melisandre’s hands. "I don’t want to talk about Tywin Lannister. I don’t choose Tywin Lannister. I don’t love Tywin Lannister. I love you. I love my lover. People will whisper. They’ll make their jokes. Let them. They’re all so small; I can’t even see them. I only see what matters. Now get in my bed.” She grabbed Mel’s hand and led her into bed, where Mel enveloped her as the big spoon and stroked Cersei’s bare back, her fingers lingering on Cersei’s lion tattoo, and kissing her neck until they fell asleep, hearts beating in sync.

Walking arm-in-arm the next day, Cersei and Mel assertively strutted through the halls of Westeros High. people whipshered and pointed, _what did she do to herself? How could she chop off and dye her perfect hair?_ , but they also stared with lust and envy at the two girls. Cersei looked undeniably sexy and confident with her unusual haircut and tattoos, the dark hair making her porcelain skin and green eyes more striking than ever. People watched them enviously as Mel pressed her against the lockers and kissed her passionately, running her fingernails along the back of the nape of Cersei’s neck. The love bites Melisandre left on her neck were visible for all to see with her neck so exposed, but Cersei didn’t care. She grabbed Mel’s hand, thinking, _I will not cringe for anyone. Not my father, not my brothers, not for anyone. I am a lioness, I will not cringe for them. I have no shame._

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics included from "Rid of me" and "50 Ft Queenie" by PJ Harvey


End file.
